


Distance

by Nyxate



Category: Free!
Genre: Aiichirou is there too. kind of, M/M, actually. all of them are gonna b there eventually, im just a good person and wont tag side charas/ships, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxate/pseuds/Nyxate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've...I've been meaning to tell you this, but every time I do, I'm afraid that..." Rei paused, swallowing nervously. "I'm afraid that you'll get really upset. That's why I always hesitate."</p>
<p>"Rei-chan, come on," Nagisa whined, leaning forward and laying his head on Rei's shoulder. "Just tell me what's going on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

Delicate fingertips with painted nails rapidly tapped against a phone screen, typing sentences faster than one could speak. Magenta eyes followed the words on screen, making sure no mistakes were made. Thumb hovering over the 'send' button, he checked over the text again before hitting it. He sighed, leaning back and swinging his legs back and forth.

It was the middle of the day and there Nagisa was, sitting alone by himself outside an ice cream parlor. A small parfait was in from of him, which he had barely touched. Surprisingly, he lost his appetite.

"Nagisa?" A familiar voice spoke, catching his attention. He looked up, meeting blue eyes with his own.

"Ai-chan," he smiled, beckoning for the other to sit down at the table he was at. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Same to you." Nitori laughed quietly, brushing a piece of silvery hair behind his ear. "I was just off to get groceries and saw you sitting here. But, uh, you look a little stressed. Is everything okay?"

Nagisa sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "I guess. Rei-chan hasn't answered me all day and I'm kind of worried, y'know?"

"Rei is probably fine- maybe he slept in or something? Or maybe he's really busy." Nitori hummed, looking down at his own phone. "Plus college is starting soon, isn't it? It's March. He probably has to get ready to go back to college. You and I are taking a year off before we go, so you probably didn't think about that."

"Damn, you're right. Now I kinda feel bad or bothering him so much..." He mumbled, playing with the charms on his phone. "He usually tells me when he's busy though."

"Probably just forgot. I know Rin does."

"I forgot Rin went to college too. How is he?"

"Ah, well, you know- it's Rin," Nitori laughed a little, running his fingers through his hair. "He's going to college for law enforcement an stuff like that. Police man and stuff. He goes to a local college though, so he's home quite often. Sometimes he has to stay there, though. What about Rei?"

"He goes to a local college too, but he usually stays on campus since he doesn't have his own house yet." Nagisa took a bite of his parfait after speaking, feeling hungry again. "I visit him on campus sometimes when I get lonely."

"So you visit him a lot I assume?" The other said knowingly, making Nagisa laugh a little.

"Yeah, you're right. You'd be the same way with Rin."

"Mm, true," he hummed, stretching a little. He jumped when his phone buzzed. As he lifted up his phone, charms of a shark and a duck clinked together. "Oh shoot, I forgot I was actually running errands. I gotta go, but it was nice running into you again. I'll talk to you later!"

"Seeya Ai-chan!" Nagisa watched as the other scurried away, laughing a little at his frantic movements. He looked down at his own phone, sighing. Rei still hadn't responded, but maybe Nitori was right- maybe he was just getting ready to go back to college.

"Hm..." He paused for a minute before eating the rest of his parfait. He stood up, wiping his face with a napkin before returning the glass. "I guess I'll just have to go see Rei-chan myself!"

Nagisa was only slightly annoyed- he and Rei had been together for almost a year and a half, and Rei should've known that Nagisa didn't like being ignored. That was probably the thing that upset him the most. It wasn't just that, though. Rei had been acting strange towards him all week. First he'd say he wanted to tell him something, but then suddenly say 'never mind' or 'forget about it.' He didn't push Rei to tell him because he felt like it would be wrong to do so- but maybe he was wrong in not pushing him.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa called, knocking on the door. He was home alone, since his parents' cars weren't in the driveway. "Rei-chaaaaaa-"

The door opened, making him stop. He looked up, magenta eyes meeting purple. Huffing, he crossed his arms. "Rei-"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," Rei cut him off, shaking his head. "I didn't mean to ignore you, I really didn't, I just- I've just-"

"Rei-chan," Nagisa cut him off, his tone shifting to soft-spoken. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah...yeah. Please."

The house was eerily quiet, their footsteps echoing as they moved to sit on the couch. Nagisa crossed his legs, waiting for Rei to sit down net to him. He suddenly felt uneasy, as if something wasn't right. "Rei-chan, is something wrong?"

"No- well, yes- I'm sorry for not answering your texts. I got them. I never answered them. That's my fault. I'm..." He shook his head, taking in a deep breath. "I'm really stressed out, Nagisa."

"Rei..." The blonde moved closer to him, nuzzling against his shoulder. "It's alright to be stressed. You've got to tell me these things...in the end, it'll just make things worse. I'm not mad at you."

There was a long silence between them as Rei tried to stop choking on his words. "Nagisa..."

"You're so _dumb_ , gosh." The other mumbled, leaning up to plant a kiss on Rei's cheek. "You had me all worried..."

"N-No, that's..." Rei pulled way, resting his head in his hands. Nagisa blinked, confused. "Nagisa, there's something I have to tell you."

"Is it what you've been trying to tell me for the past week?" He put his hands on his hips, huffing a little. "Out with it then!"

"I've...I've been meaning to tell you this, but every time I do, I'm afraid that..." Rei paused, swallowing nervously. "I'm afraid that you'll get really upset. That's why I always hesitate."

"Rei-chan, come on," Nagisa whined, leaning forward and laying his head on Rei's shoulder. "Just tell me what's going on."

"I'm-" He took a sharp breath, squeezing his hands together. "I'm going back to college soon. I know that doesn't sound like anything I need to tell you, but...I'm no longer going to be attending my current college. I'm..."

"Oh, so you're going to a different college? Rei, that's not a big-"

"I'm moving, Nagisa." Rei exclaimed over Nagisa's voice, startling the other. "I'm not going to be here anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Eheh, I haven't written something in a thousand years, gosh. If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment & a kudos! It motivates me to get chapters out faster! Thanks <3


End file.
